Vs. Slowbro
Vs. Slowbro is the tenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 2/24/2017. Story Ian, Metang, Max, Brendan and Wendy walk through Pewter City, Brendan having a brisk pace. Ian is falling behind a bit, though works to keep up. Max: Brendan, relax! Mulberry City will still be there, and we have plenty of time to make it! Brendan: I want to get there extra early! You know that I do my best preparations when the contest is right in front of my face! Max: Yeah, you need to work on that. Wendy: Hey, if it’s not broke, don’t fix it! I think that Brendan’s technique is flawless! Max: (Under breath) Of course you do. Ian: Huh? Is that Natasha? Brendan looks at the side, seeing a girl from behind, with salmon colored hair, wearing an orange jacket, red skirt and red boots. Brendan: Hair wise it looks like her. But that outfit’s way too bright for her. (Yelling towards the girl) Hey! Natasha! The girl gasps, as she turns around to face them. Her face is similar to Natasha’s, though older and more relaxed. The girl lets off a big smile, as she walks over to them. Everyone is perplexed and amazed. Wendy: That’s, not Natasha. The girl makes it over to them, inspecting Brendan. She reaches over and tugs on his white hat, partially revealing his raven black hair. Brendan: Hey! Brendan swats her hand away and pulls the hat back down, blushing softly. The girl giggles at that. Girl: Hello there. You must be Brendan. I could tell by your hat that looks like hair. Brendan: Uh, hi. How do you know my name? Girl: My little sister told me. You seem to provoke quite a reaction from her. Max: Who’s your sister? Girl: Why, he just called for her. Brendan: Natasha?! Natasha has a sister?! Brendan, Max and Wendy look surprised, as Ian looks unfazed. Ian: Natasha is from Pewter City. We are in her hometown. Max: Heh. I guess I never thought of that. Girl: My name is Solidad. It’s nice to finally place a face to the name. Brendan: So, Natasha talks about me, huh? Solidad: (Cheerfully) Yep! She loves to complain on how a goofball of a coordinator can cause her so much problems! Brendan looks devastated, as he slumps over in discontent. Wendy tries to comfort him, as Max laughs at that. Max: That’s so true! Solidad: Since you guys are all here, would you like to join me? I was about to join my boyfriend for lunch. Wendy: Boyfriend? Wendy gives off a sigh of relief, smiling. Wendy: Sure! We’d be honored! Ian: Wouldn’t we be intruding? Solidad: Nah! He has a big family, so he’s used to cooking large meals. He’s making one of his signature stews! End Scene Solidad leads the group towards the Pewter City gym, Ian looking in amazement. Ian: Brock’s your boyfriend? Solidad: Yep! We’ve been friends for a while now, and just started dating recently. He’s a bit eccentric sometimes, but he’s got a big heart. Solidad takes them around the back, leading them to a house smaller than the gym. She knocks on the door, as Brock’s younger brother Forrest answers the door. Forrest: Hey Solidad! Huh? (Forrest looks around, seeing Ian.) I remember you! You were a challenger a few years ago! Solidad: Hey Forrest. Brock home? Forrest: Yeah. He’s just finishing up lunch. Come on in. Forrest leads them all inside, which is filled with Brock’s other 8 siblings. Brendan and Max look surprised, and slightly uncomfortable. Max: Imagine if we had this many siblings? Brendan: This many yous? I think I’d die. Solidad: Oh, Brock! Brock: Is that the voice of an angel I hear? Brock comes out, wearing an apron. He smiles upon seeing Solidad, then gasps when seeing Ian. Brock: Ian? What are you doing here? Solidad: I invited them to lunch. I hope you don’t mind. Brock: Not at all. The more the merrier! I’m surprised to see you back here, though. Ian: I’m on my way to the Battle Pyramid. Brendan: But first is a stop to Mulberry City! Brock: Huh? Who are you? Brendan: I’m Brendan, and this is my brother Max, (He points to Max) and my, uh, this is Wendy! Wendy looks slightly disappointed at this introduction, Solidad noticing. Solidad: Wendy, huh? You certainly have a cute girlfriend there, Brendan. Brendan & Wendy: (Faces turning red) Girlfriend?! The two look away from each other, unable to catch each other’s eye. Max: So, Brock? You’re the gym leader, right? What kind of Pokémon do you specialize in? Brock: I’m a specialist of the Rock type. My main Pokémon is Onix. Max: Onix? Brendan has an Onix! Brendan: (Regaining composure) A pretty strong one at that! Solidad: That’s awesome! How about you two battle after lunch? Brendan and Brock gasp in confusion at that, as Solidad merely giggles. Solidad: I’d be interested to see who’s stronger. Don’t you, Wendy? Wendy shakes her embarrassment off, looking proud. Wendy: It’s no contest! Brendan will beat your boyfriend silly! Solidad: Heh-heh! We’ll see! After lunch, the group moves inside the Pewter City gym, with Brendan on one side of the field, and Brock on the other. Forrest stands as referee, as Ian, Max, Wendy and Solidad sit in the bleachers. Brendan gives off a heavy sigh. Brendan: How’d I get dragged into this one? Wendy: LET’S GO BRENDAN! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Solidad: An excited one, huh? Go, Brock! You’ve got this! Forrest: This will be a one on one match with no substitutions! The winner is the one with Pokémon still able to battle. And begin! Brock: This may not be an official gym battle, but I won’t go easy on you! Go, Onix! Brock throws the Pokéball, choosing Onix. Onix roars, ready to go. Brendan: Alright. Time to show off! Onix, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Onix. Brendan’s Onix roars, then gasps in surprise upon seeing Brock’s Onix. The two both look stern and eager to go. Brendan’s Onix rises upward, trying to look bigger and more intimidating. Brock’s Onix is unimpressed. Brendan: Onix, go for Tackle! Brock: Alright. Let’s test them out, Onix. Brendan’s Onix jets its neck out for Tackle, as Brock’s Onix retracts back, dodging. Brendan’s Onix continues to go on the offensive, Brock’s Onix maneuvering to dodge each and every one. Max: That Onix of his is fast! Solidad: Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet. Brendan: Urgh. Onix, use Rock Slide! Brock: Onix, Dig! Brendan’s Onix roars to the sky, forming portals which drop boulders. Brock’s Onix swiftly Digs into the ground, avoiding the Rock Slide. Brendan’s Onix looks around anxiously for Brock’s Onix to resurface. Brendan: Dig, huh? Onix, use this time to use Rock Polish! Brendan’s Onix shines red, it glittering afterwards. Brock: Bind! Brock’s Onix breaks out of the rock field, as Brendan’s Onix moves to dodge. It isn’t fast enough, as Brock’s Onix wraps around Brendan’s, Binding it. Brendan’s Onix struggles to break free, as Brock’s Onix uses its tail to pin Brendan’s Onix’s lower body down. Brendan: Bind?! Ian: Not bad. Brock’s Onix completely restrained Brendan’s. Max: Even with their long bodies, Onix isn’t able to move! Brock’s Onix tightens its Bind, Brendan’s Onix struggling to break out. Brendan: Onix, use Rock Slide! Brendan’s Onix uses Rock Slide, hitting Brock’s Onix and causing it to release its grip. Brendan’s Onix pulls away, growling fiercely. Brendan: Go! Use Slam! Brock: Heh. Iron Tail! Brendan’s Onix swings its tail around, as Brock’s Onix has its tail glowing like iron. The attacks collide, with Brock’s Onix pushing through. Iron Tail strikes Brendan’s Onix square in the head, causing it to topple over defeated. Forrest: Brendan’s Onix is unable to battle! The winner is Brock! Brock returns Onix, as Brendan does the same. Brock: Not bad. But you’re not utilizing Onix’s body to the fullest. Learning how and where to maneuver, and using its full weight will help you out as an Onix trainer. Brendan looks like he isn’t comprehending anything, and is just standing there. Solidad has a smug expression on her face, glancing at Wendy. Solidad: So, who’s boyfriend is the best? End Scene That evening, Ian, Metang, Max and Wendy are at the Pokémon Center, Wendy pacing back and forth. Wendy: Where is he? Brendan just went off without a word! Max: After healing his Onix, he just stormed off. I don’t know if he’s sulking or what? Wendy: I’m just worried about him. He seems to be taking that loss to Brock hard. Ian: Brock’s a gym leader. If it was easy to beat him, everyone would do it. Wendy: I’m going to go look for him. Wendy runs out the door, which opens and closes behind him. Max looks at Ian, concerned. Max: Should we go after her? Ian: No. Let them sort it out. Wendy investigates around a rock quarry, where Brendan is training with Onix and Wobbuffet. Wendy stops and hides behind a boulder, peeking out to watch. Brendan: Now, Onix! Do it again! Wrap around it! Onix maneuvers its lower body, wrapping around Wobbuffet. Onix grips and squeezes Wobbuffet, which strains from the pressure. Brendan: There we go, Onix! I think we’re closer to perfecting Bind! Wendy gives out a sigh of relief, her eyes elated. Wendy: Ah. So he’s just training. What a relief. I thought that he was devastated. Solidad: Well now! It seems like you’re a night owl. Wendy gasps, peeking back around. Solidad approaches Brendan, Onix and Wobbuffet in the quarry. Solidad: Natasha did say that you trained last minute. Brendan: Yeah, usually. But now, I just want to teach Onix that Bind attack. Give me a better tool to use in the Grand Festival. Solidad: You qualified already? Brendan: Nope. After the Mulberry Contest I will be. Solidad: Huh. (Solidad walks off, making some distance between them.) You know, it’s easier to perfect a new move while in battle. Brendan: You offering me a battle? Solidad: Just enough to get that Bind. What do you say? Brendan: I accept. Wobbuffet, thanks for your help. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Brendan returns Wobbuffet, as he and Onix stare Solidad down. Solidad gladly pulls out a Pokéball. Solidad: Slowbro, come on out! Solidad throws her Pokéball, choosing Slowbro. Slowbro: Slowbro. Onix growls confusedly, Brendan looking just as puzzled. Brendan: A Slowbro? How’s that going help us train? Onix, snag it with Bind! Solidad: Alright, Slowbro. Use Psychic! Onix extends its lower body, as Slowbro glows with a blue aura, as it leans onto its tail, spinning like a top. Slowbro spins away, avoiding Onix’s Bind. Onix is surprised at this, as Brendan lets out an audible gasp. Brendan: That thing outran us?! Solidad: What’s wrong, Brendan? Can’t handle us? Brendan: Oh, no way! Onix, Rock Polish then Bind! Onix shines with Rock Polish, as it speeds forward, coiling around Slowbro. Slowbro spins away to dodge, but Onix’s lower body slinks around, cutting off its path. Onix lifts its head up, as Onix catches Slowbro in Bind. Onix lifts Slowbro up, squeezing tight. Solidad: Not bad! You managed to keep up with us! Slowbro, use Water Gun! Slowbro fires Water Gun, hitting Onix square in the face. Onix roars in pain, as it releases Slowbro, which floats down gently and spins away. Slowbro spins and lands on its feet. Slowbro: Slowbro. Solidad: I think we’ve done enough. Slowbro, return. Solidad returns Slowbro, as she approaches Brendan. Solidad: You’ll do fine in your contest, Brendan. I look forward to seeing you at the Grand Festival. Brendan: Thanks. You going to cheer Natasha on? Solidad: Yeah, I’ll do that too. But mainly, I’m competing. Brendan: (Terrified) What?! You’re a coordinator too?! Solidad giggles, then walks off. Brendan stands there dumbfounded as Onix nudges at him. Brendan sighs, petting it. Wendy runs over to Brendan, smiling widely. Wendy: Brendy! You guys did great learning Bind! Brendan: Yeah. Looks like we have another rival. Main Events * Solidad is introduced, as Natasha's older sister. * Brendan has a battle with Brock and is defeated. * Brendan's Onix learns Bind. Characters * Brendan * Solidad * Wendy * Ian * Max * Brock * Forrest * Brock's siblings Pokémon * Onix (Brendan's) * Wobbuffet (Brendan's) * Slowbro (Solidad's) * Metang (Ian's) * Onix (Brock's) Trivia * This episode was originally going to be named "Onix vs. Onix." It was changed when I added Solidad into the episode, and that Slowbro hadn't had an episode named after it. * This is one of the few times Brendan is shown training his Pokémon. This usually occurs offscreen. * Solidad and Brock dating is because I felt like giving Brock success in the romantic life. * There were a few hints in the series that Natasha was related to Solidad. ** In Vs. Murkrow, Natasha's debut, the trivia states that her appearance was inspired by Solidad's. ** In Vs. Dustox, Natasha's hometown is revealed to be Pewter City. This fact came up again in Vs. Ninetales.Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles